when you're worn out and tired, i'll cover you
by particularly good finder
Summary: Though he's never really been her friend, Kurt takes Quinn into his home and his heart.


**Honestly, this was all inspired by the way Kurt kept looking at Quinn during Keep Holding On. Seriously, go look. It's really sweet.**

Kurt vaguely wonders why there is a sobbing girl on the side of the road. The sky is grumbling and gray, and the outfit she's wearing looks too nice to get all wet and dirty. But Kurt has no time to ponder the girl's predicament, as he _has_ to get home. Tonight his dad is working late and _someone_ has to cook dinner, or else the Hummel family will starve.

But as he approaches, Kurt recognizes the _pretty, pretty_ head of blonde hair on the _pretty, pretty_ girl who happens to be crying on the side of the road. By her side are a duffle bag and a neighborhood dog, the latter of which runs off at the sight of Kurt's car. The boy slows down, feeling his heart break a little.

Rolling down the window, he calls out to the girl as light rain droplets begin to fall. "Quinn?"

Quinn Fabray looks up, tears on her cheeks. "Hey, Kurt," she whispers sadly, hiccupping a little.

The old Quinn is gone. There, on the ground, soiling her pretty clothes and staining her porcelain cheeks with trails of mascara, is a broken little girl, a shattered china doll – and Kurt wants to cry. Without a word, he leans over and opens the passenger-side door, beckoning for the ex-cheerleader to come sit by him.

She obeys, hastily climbing into the car. With another hiccup, she closes the door.

"Wouldn't want you to get wet, would we?" Kurt says softly, then begins to drive again. Quinn smiles sadly, staring at the hands in her lap.

When they reach the Hummel house, Quinn stares at it curiously. Clearly, she had not given any thought to where Kurt was taking her.

"Where…?" She trails off as Kurt rushes her inside, the duo running quickly through the pouring rain. The warmth of the Hummel home is welcoming to Quinn's cold body, as is the warmth of Kurt's hand on her shoulder.

"Welcome to my humble abode, Ms. Fabray." Kurt sweeps his arms around, motioning to the brightly lit kitchen they stand in. "Here, I'll take your things, you just go get comfy on the couch."

He takes the duffle bag, and exists the room, Quinn on his heels. "Wait! Where are you taking my bag?"

Kurt turns, a brazen smile on his face. "To my room, of course. We don't have a guest room, so you'll just have to share with me for a while. We can redecorate, maybe put up a curtain to divide the room – it's rather large, so no need to worry about personal space-"

"Wait, what?" Quinn stops, holding up her hands. "When did we decide on this? Who said I was staying _here_?"

Kurt's smile turns sad. "Well, where else are you going to go?"

Quinn's stomach plummets. He's right. Finn wont even look at her anymore; she couldn't stay with him any longer. She left as soon as she could, without uttering a word to the boy. Puck – Puck was out. Though he was the one to impregnate her, he would never be the baby's father. Brittany's family condemned Quinn after hearing about her "condition", and Santana would just be unbearable. She has no one else.

"Come on, come see your new room." Kurt gently takes the pregnant girl's hand, leading her downstairs. She follows in a subdued daze, lips trembling again. This boy she barely knows is offering to house her, to care for her when no one else will.

They reach a large, well-decorated space that houses a bed, a desk, an armoire, a vanity, and a couch, much to the surprise of Quinn. It is light and open, quite the opposite of what she expected from the male diva.

"You can take the bed. This couch looks small, but it is rather comfy. I'll take that." Quinn nods, sitting tentatively on the edge of the bed that is now hers. Kurt sets her bag down, resisting the temptation to sort through her clothes.

And then she breaks down. Tears fall from her eyes like pieces of broken glass, trailing down her cheeks, leaving pathways akin to scars on her face. Kurt's thin arms wrap around the pretty girl, his chin resting on her shoulder as she cries, head touching head.

He holds her that way for while – neither is sure how long, really. Quinn cries herself to sleep, and judging by the dark circles staining the perfect skin under her perfect eyes, Kurt assumes she hasn't slept well in a while. Tiptoeing up the stairs, Kurt lets the poor girl sleep on.

Burt Hummel is rather surprised when his son comes in, subdued and _not cooking_. Instead, Kurt informs him that a pregnant ex-cheerleader and fellow glee club member is asleep downstairs and is, in fact, now living with them. But Kurt will be Kurt, in his eccentric and sporadic ways, and who is Burt to leave a pregnant girl out on the streets?

Kurt smiles widely and thanks his dad and hugs him, telling him that it is people like him who make the world a decent place. Burt just nods and walks, dazed, into the kitchen, wondering what the hell they are going to eat for dinner.

* * *

Quinn wakes to find herself in a dark, empty room. Kurt is nowhere to be found, and a rumbling in her stomach tells the girl that she missed dinner. Silently creeping up the stairs, she walks into the kitchen to find a man sitting at the table, eating Oreos and milk.

"It's not what it looks- Oh, Quinn, it's just you. You haven't seen Kurt, have you? I'm technically 'banned' from eating anything that isn't 'organic'." Mr. Hummel looks relieved as he sees the girl, and motions for Quinn to sit across from him. She does, and he slides the plate of cookies towards her. She takes one gratefully, nibbling on it as she answers.

"No, sir. He wasn't there when I woke up." Mr. Hummel nods, taking a sip of his milk. Quinn speaks again, eyes on the table. "Thank you having me, sir. It…it means a lot. Most parents of teenage boys wouldn't be trustworthy enough to allow a girl to live with them."

Mr. Hummel just smiles. "It's no trouble, Quinn. And really, my son is gay and you're already pregnant – what do I have to worry about?" The two chuckle together, and the mood in the room grows warmer, happier.

"Is there a party in here someone forgot to invite me to? Dad! Oreos? Really?" Kurt walks into the kitchen, hands on his hips. His scowl turns into a smile as he notices Quinn laughing, and all criticisms of Oreos are forgotten.

* * *

After the midnight snack, Kurt and Quinn find themselves on Kurt's couch, talking. For a while it's about Finn and Puck, and how horribly rotten Quinn feels about all of it, and for a while it's about baby Drizzle, how quickly she's growing and how beautiful she'll be. They talk, and talk, and talk, until Burt comes downstairs the next morning to find both asleep, curled peacefully together.

As he goes back up the stairs, he can't help but wonder how this pregnant girl ever befriended his son. But that doesn't really matter. All that matters is that their home is now hers, as is their love.

God, that was a whole lot of angsty nothing. Not my best, but I love these two as friends, so I'll post anyways.

**R&R please! =D**


End file.
